Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival
Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival is a 2015 musical film. Cast *Terrance Zdunich - Lucifer *Paul Sorvino - God *Emilie Autumn - June/The Painted Doll *Adam Pascal - The Agent *David Hassellhoff - The Designer *Tech N9ne as The Librarian *Briana Evigan - Ms. Merrywood *Nivek Ogre - The Twin *Barry Bostwick - The Watchword *Ted Neeley - The Publicist *Lyndon Smith - Cora *Heidi Shepherd - Twist/The Rosy Bayonettes *Brea Grant - Click/The Rosy Bayonettes *Carla Harvey - Lock/The Rosy Bayonettes *Kristina Klebe - Geraldine, His Lady of Virtue *'Alisa Burket' - Virginia, His Lady of Virtue *Francesca Vannucci - Pearl, His Lady of Virtue *Chantal Claret - Translator Batez *Jimmy Urine - Translator Bentz Plot Lucifer conducts a train full of condemned souls, including Ms. Merrywood, back up to Heaven. As the train approaches Heaven’s gates, Ms. Merrywood discovers a horseshoe pendant and the condemned souls begin singing hymns. In Heaven, God discusses the crisis with his top dog, The Agent. The Agent and The Translators, officers in Heaven’s police force, interrogate Merrywood about her presence and the pendant. In Hell, the Ticket-Keeper warns Lucifer that the carnies are not prepared for a war with Heaven, but Lucifer dismisses him to entertain a cloaked figure. Lucifer opens his book of Aesop’s Fables and reads “The Filly and The Lapdog” to the cloaked person. In flashback, a new crop of Applicants arrive in Heaven, including best friends June and Cora. They are welcomed into Heaven and are offered a tour of the premises. June defies The Librarian about banned books in Heaven and steals a Number 1 armband from The Designer, who keeps the Number 7s working in a windowless design shop, that starkly contrasts with the grandeur of the Heaven lobby. June’s rebellious nature makes her and the reserved Cora wander around Heaven, only to be arrested and interrogated by The Translators. The Agent intervenes, and there is a mutual attraction between him and June, which gets him negative press from The Watchword. When God becomes aware of this, he orders The Agent to seduce June to expose her heresy. The Agent brings June to a bar, Club Cloud Seven, where his closeness with God leads him to be invited to sing. God arrives and serenades one of his girlfriends. The Agent and June’s relationship continues, always under the watchful eye of The Watchword. The Watchword confronts Cora, warning her that her lesbian attraction to June is forbidden and illegal in Heaven. The Agent gives June the horseshoe pendant Merrywood will find, telling her the story of Dunstan (needs clarification for relevance), which reignites her curiosity with banned material and she runs off to steal a restricted book. Confident that The Agent’s clout will protect her, she steals a book marked with an apple, suggesting it is the forbidden Book of the Knowledge of Life and Death, setting off an alarm. June is beaten by The Translators and tossed down an elevator shaft leading to Hell. Meanwhile, The Librarian instructs Cora and the other Applicants to denounce June, and spend the rest of the night restoring order by re-shelving Heaven's library with him. The Librarian tells Cora she will go far in Heaven. June arrives at a weaker, smaller Carnival, with a younger Lucifer and Ticket-Keeper. She flees from The Fool and finds The Twin and asks him for a drink. The Twin obliges as long as she plays a shell game for her pendant. As the game goes on, The Twin shapeshifts into Cora, The Agent, and finally, June herself. Upon losing, June wanders into the midway and finds Lucifer, who becomes inspired by her to turn the Carnival into something that can challenge Heaven. He helps her transform into The Painted Doll. In the present, Ticket-Keeper rebuffs several plans to attack Heaven from the carnies. The cloaked figure is revealed to be Painted Doll, who will play a role in Lucifer’s war with Heaven. Ticket-Keeper confronts Lucifer about his worries with the Carnival, offering to sacrifice himself for the cause. Lucifer first mocks and then refuses Ticket-Keeper's offer of martyrdom, and these two show a level of loyalty that seems to be an ironic take on the kind of loyalty God demands but does not return. Lucifer and Ticket-Keeper then examine the plans for Hell's War on Heaven. Meanwhile, in Heaven, God dispatches The Agent to face Lucifer and quell the uprising in Hell, giving him a book containing the story “The Filly and the Lapdog". Lucifer has referred to Painted Doll as "filly" and The Agent as "lapdog" throughout the movie and the story describes the relationship between the Agent, June, and the "owner" of these animals, God. The song "Hitting On All Sevens" also refers to the seven levels of angels as seven different kind of animals. God puts on a show for the denizens of Heaven, mocking Lucifer in a parable drawn from the Dust Bowl and Aesop’s Fable “The Swallow and the Other Birds”. Meanwhile, The Agent arrives in Hell and finds Painted Doll. She leads him on to give the carnies time to capture and poison him. Lucifer prepares for battle by applying war makeup as God stands in front of a microphone in an empty room, helplessly staring into a future he did not predict and did not expect. In Heaven, Merrywood, beaten and haggard, transforms, revealing that it has been The Twin all along. The Twin then poses as the Agent returning from his mission. In a post-credits sequence, The Twin as The Agent serenades God. Thus the subjugation of Heaven has begun. Musical numbers *"Shovel And Bone" - Lucifer and Ms. Merrywood *"All Aboard (Everybody's Doing The Ark)" - The Publicist, Virginia, Geraldine and Pearl *"Only By Design" - The Designer *"Good Little Dictation Machines" - Translator Batez and Translator Bentz *"Cloud Serenade" - God *"Down At The Midnight Rectory" - The Agent, The Publicist, Virginia, Geraldine and Pearl *"The Watchword's Hour" - The Watchword *"Hitting On All Sevens" - Cora and The Librarian *"Fair Game" - The Twin, Cora, The Agent and June *"After the Fall" - Lucifer *"Bells Of The Black Sunday" - God, Cora, Pearl and Virginia *"Hoof And Lap/The Devil's Carnival" - June and the Rosy Bayonettes *"Songs Of Old" - The Agent *"Alleluia" - Heaven Category:Musical films